EM cross-coupling (more informally, “cross-talk”) can occur between separate signal paths in microelectronic assemblies including microelectronic packages, modules, and systems. EM cross-coupling may be particularly problematic in the context of small-scale, high power RF applications. Consider, for example, an RF PA assembly containing high gain transistor die integrated into a package or module having a relatively compact form factor. By common design, the RF PA assembly may include with two or more transistor die attached to a base flange in a side-by-side relationship. Bondwire arrays may electrically interconnect the transistor die with other circuit elements, such as the PA terminals, integrated passive capacitors, or other devices contained in the RF PA assembly. Due to the close proximity of the transistor die and their corresponding bondwire arrays, EM cross-coupling may occur and, if sufficiently severe, may limit the performance of the microelectronic assembly; e.g., EM cross-coupling may displace the impedances presented to the transistor die, which, in turn, may detract from RF performance in terms of linearity, efficiency, peak power, or gain.
There thus exists an ongoing demand for the provision of microelectronic assemblies (e.g., packages, modules, and systems) less susceptible to EM cross-coupling, including when having a relatively compact form factor and operated at higher RF frequencies or power levels. Ideally, embodiments of such microelectronic assemblies would provide enhanced shielding of adjacent signal paths from both magnetic and electrical aspects of EM cross-coupling, while maintaining high level assembly performance and remaining cost effective to manufacture. Similarly, it is desirable to provide methods for manufacturing microelectronic assemblies having such favorable characteristics. Other desirable features and characteristics of embodiments of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing Background.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.